Okami (SAO:TTRPG)
Summary Okami is a major character in SAO:TTRPG. Though not Japanese, (and probably from a different universe) she joined a Japanese server and is now one of the millions of players fighting for their lives in the virtual MMORPG, Sword Art Online. Combat Statistics Tier: At least Low 7-B, Higher via Headshot Name: Okami Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players and NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying) Weapon Mastery, Instinctive Reaction (via Instinct), Martial Arts, Genius Intelligence, Has an unlimited supply of ammo, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Limited Flight via Prototype Suit, Standard Player/NPC Resistances (Okami does not have any ways to resist true damage or negate abilites) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (With the Prototype Suit, has 324 Ranged Skill, making her quite superior to Zeke), Higher via Headshot (Does an automatic crit, doubling damage) Speed: High Hypersonic (Has a 29 modifier, making her superior to Kai when she did this), At least Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speeds (Has higher Ranged Skill and Comparable Strength to Gergy when he did this) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Far Higher (Has a 20 Strength Modifier, making her vastly superior to Asterius), Higher out of combat (Martial Arts Multiplies her Strength by 2 out of combat) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Unknown (Can take hits from those on the level of Kirito, but, can also be damaged by lower power attacks due to how Health works in SAO:TTRPG) Stamina: Superhuman (VR Avatars can't get tired physically, only mentally. Can take various damaging blows and still fight uninhibited.) Range: Up to Kilometers with guns, higher with arrows. Standard Equipment: *Intelligence Contacts (You have to have at least 300 IQ to understand how these contacts work. +10 Intelligence modifier) *Sky Jacket (+31 Agility) *Necklace of Exp Boost (Gives 20% more exp until level 100) *Coat of Midnight (Last hit drop from Illfang. +1 Durability. +1 Agility modifier) *6 MRI Desert Eagle (4 turn range. Can shoot up to 8 times with .41 bullets) *Elf Bow (+d13 Turn Range. Limit is your Perception modifier number) *Genius Glasses (+1 INT modifier) *True Adventurer Boots (Used to be owned by a brave adventurer and happy wife. Cannot be sold. +1 luck in all rolls) *Reinforced Steel Bow (+d4 Turn Range. Limit is your Perception modifier number) *5 Level One HP Potions (d5 Heal) *Casual clothing (Shirt, pants, shorts, underwear, socks, and shoes. Also a PewPewPew Metal (Literally just a useless metal with a brofist on it)) *Level Five Projectile Carrier (Can hold 50 projectiles. Currently has one .41 Bullet (+2 Base DMG), 8 Beginner Arrow (-1 Base DMG), 5 Treant Arrow (+8 Base DMG), and 2 Spider Fang Arrow (+10 Base DMG), Sickle Arrow (+22 Base DMG) in it right now) *Grip Holder (Allows your bow to fall from your hand without it dropping. Increases accuracy (+1 Ranged Skill modifier)) *Reinforced Steel Sword (+4 Base DMG) *Bull Armor Piece (+5 Durability) *3 Kobold bones *"The Great Separation: Our Goal To Unite As One" (Accurate guidebook for floors 1-10) *Grappling Hook (Can cover up to 4 turn range. Able to either pull objects towards the user, or propel the user towards a certain area) *Beginner Pickaxe (5 Ore Damage) *Portable Crafting Table (Used to craft or upgrade objects) *2 Rings of Greater Intelligence (+3 Intelligence modifier. Can be worn on any of the user's fingers) *Level Four Backpack (+40 carry space) *Prototype Suit (+5 Ranged Skill, Magical Skill, Strength, Durability, Agility, Perception, modifiers. Can also dash 1 turn range as a Bonus Action) *10507 Cor Intelligence: Supergenius (Comparable to her canon self) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Natural Born Genius (+20 modifier against all intelligence based situations) *True MMORPG Ranger (This Skill can only be seen in the directory when you reach 100 Ranged Skill naturally. Allows the user to have an infinite amount of projectiles) *Martial Arts Master (Can only use when completing the Martial Arts Quest. Increases damage with unarmed fighting (includes combo skills that uses unarmed fighting, though only the unarmed parts) by x1.8 rounded up. In addition, when out of combat, whenever you're doing a Strength related activity, your Strength modifier is doubled) *Horizontal (1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown. Unequipped) *Vertical (1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown. Unequipped) *Sonic Leap (1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown. Unequipped) *Aim Shot (Ranged weapon only. Shoots at the enemy. 1 round cooldown) *Sniper Shot Bow (Ranged weapon only. Shoots a projectile at speeds that far surpass the speed of the average bullet. Covers +2 turn range and -2 modifier for the enemy if they attempt to do a Defensive Action. 5 round cooldown) *Headshot (Ranged weapon only. 2 hit. Shoots projectiles twice towards an enemy’s head, guaranteeing critical damage. If you shoot one arrow in one enemy’s head, and one arrow in another enemy’s head, then it won’t get the critical bonus. 3 round cooldown if you shoot two enemies, 6 round cooldown if you shoot one enemy) *Instinct (Unarmed only. Always sees an opening in an enemy, and can instinctively take it for a free hit. 4 round cooldown) *Blast Off Into Bullet Hell (OuSS with Okami/Sage. Sage launches the enemy into the air, and Okami lights them up with bullets) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Roleplay Characters